Living on Earth
by Shiver2
Summary: *CHAPTER SEVEN IS UP!*Five of our heros meet up.Its a long one.* The tale of an Andalite prince,an unlucky warrior,a human witch, a little girl,a Hork Bajir, and a naive human terrorist that travel together on a newly liberated Earth. R/R!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: Galuit's pain  
  
Galuit-Enilon-Esgarrouth sighed, after forty years in the military, after sacrificing all that he had loved, after almost dying all those times, and dying a thousand times inside, all they had given him was a messenger that had simply announced his services were no longer needed. He, the one who had led the successful counter attack to free Leera from the yeerks! The fight that many considered the turning point of the entire war, the battle of Earth the deciding one. No medals, no ceremony, just an aristh doing a petty task. True, Galuit had long since lost the want for such things, but surely, the military could have shown him more respect than that. It would have been a comfort to know he would be remembered even after he was no longer necessary, for there was nothing at home for him.  
  
He suppressed the memory of that horrible day, the day when he had come home from a routine boundary check to find the entire outpost destroyed, and only the memory of his family, the taxxons had left him nothing else. The only reason he had carried on was to kill all those involved, and when he had done that, it just a matter of fighting them, to avenge all the other lives that had been taken by one fool's folly. He had never thought that a time would come that he could return to the Home World permanently. He had always thought the yeerks would kill him before the wars end, and then he would be reunited with his beloved Saylan and their children. Now it was wars end and he was at a loss at what to do, he had the education to be an engineer but he knew how lonely life would be. All of his surviving friends had families to return to. That is the reason he was now looking out a ship's window at the planet called Earth, he was hoping his time here would give him time to decide what he was going to do with the rest of his life.  
  
All who had been to Earth had said it was one of the best planets to visit in the entire universe. The humans as the dominant race was called, were mostly hospitable creatures, playful, constantly making confusing jokes, and were the master chefs of the universe. An Andalite could lose himself there, just what Galuit wanted to do.  
  
War-Prince Galuit? a messenger asked, shaking Galuit out of his thoughts, the captain told me to inform you that the ship will be landing in one hour  
  
Thank you for the announcement Galuit answered politely. And turned once again to the image of the blue and green sphere with a tiny pearl moon. 


	2. Chapter two: The Rescue

Chapter Two: The rescue  
  
Inez pushed away the final bushes from her path. "Stay here," she told Stupid, her blue roan blanketed appaloosa. She tied his reins to a low branch. The same plaintive wail that had drawn her came again from down the road behind a semi truck. The truck very presence was suspicious enough; no trucker would need to go down this unpaved, backwoods road. Inez was now certain that they were up to something. She trotted from her cover and crouched next to the semi. Keeping low, she walked over to the end of the semi and peered over the edge. She gasped, and couldn't believe what she saw. A Hork Bajir bound by its wrists, neck and legs held together by one lock. The chains looked massive and thick; Inez wondered what type of metal they were made of to be able to hold a Hork Bajir. Five men danced around him, cattle prods in hand. The Hork Bajir seemed heavily sedated, his movements were sluggish, his eyes dull. He couldn't even speak, Inez knew that he could, he just made sounds similar to a cow lowing, and only occasionally making the loud cry that had drew her.  
  
How did they capture him? She wondered. The only Hork Bajir community on Earth was the one in Yosemite, and they were quite a few miles away from there. She could only imagine what purpose they wanted him for. The large man holding him cursed at him and gave him a five-second shock from his cattle prod. The Hork Bajir's shrill shriek of pain sent a shiver down her spine. She knew what she had to do. She looked around for a good distraction that would lure away most of the men. Her hand pressed against the cold steel of the side of the truck. Of course she thought.  
  
A few seconds later, she was in the cab of the truck attempting to jump- start it by connecting the necessary wires. She was rewarded by the sound of the motor chocking to life.  
  
"Holy shit how did the truck turn on?" she heard a voice cry from the outside. She took off the parking brake, angled her Rowan staff to press down on the accelerator and push herself out the opposite side of the cab. She fell hard, but was thankful that she had not been caught underneath the wheels as the truck roared past. She could now hear that the men where in hysterics and frantically chasing after the runaway truck. She looked up at the two remaining men left to watch their quarry. Yes, now the odds were much better. Running her fingers over the swirl designs that covered the top half of the staff, she ran for enemies with a yell.  
  
The man obviously startled at her scream, but the one not holding the Hork Bajir rose to meet her challenge. She ducked his first blow, and kneed him right were it hurt him most. He faltered for one moment, and took it better than most men. He grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her clear of the ground. He was taller than her by a head, muscular, able to lift her a full arms length above his head. Inez was excepting to be thrown to the ground instantly, however he kept her in the air, and she actually looked down to see what distracted him. Her breasts were at his eye level. Pervert! She thought. To her advantage or disadvantage, she was well endowed. In this case, it was to her advantage.  
  
"Just keep looking at em'," she said, "makes you easier to kick."  
  
She thrust out both of her feet and hit him square in the chest. He fell to the ground the wind knocked out of him. Inez brought her staff down to keep him there for a while. The second man was smarter; he had kept his cattle prod in his hand as he moved forward to challenge her, the Hork Bajir in tow. She jumped and ducked in front of him, knowing that if he got her just one time with that thing it was over. She attempted to bat the prod out of his hand to no avail. She knew that such a tactic was not going to work. She leapt forward falling face down on the ground and pulled on his ankles. He fell forward, and Inez rolled out of his range. She made sure he stayed down for a while as well.  
  
"Come, I am a friend, I will lead you to safety." She told the Hork Bajir. The Hork Bajir blinked at her, but seemed to understand. He was still groggy, and swayed with every step but still managed to follow her, chains jangling.  
  
She untied Stupid from his tree, mounted, and urged him into a gallop. She had gone only a couple of yards and turned to check on her Hork Bajir, and saw him faltering. She turned Stupid back towards him.  
  
"I know you must feel bad, but you have to do your best to keep up, otherwise those men will come back and take you prisoner once again."  
  
"Yes." The Hork Bajir managed to say. Inez hated to push on him in such a state, but there was no way she could defend him from all of those men at once. She took his chains into her hands and pulled him along as she cantered Stupid. The Hork Bajir's long stride allowed him to match the pace. They crashed through bushes, saplings, and frightening all the small animals out of their burrows. After charging up a steep hill, Inez saw a cave hidden behind a thicket. Hoping that the men would happen not to notice it in their search. She would have liked to go even farther, but she knew the Hork Bajir could not continue for much longer. Whatever sedative they had given him was taking an even greater effect on him.  
  
After forcing the Hork Bajir, and Stupid into the cave, she disguised the entrance best she could. She turned around to find the Hork Bajir lying very still on the cave floor. With a small groan, she fell to her knees and placed her hand on his neck to see whether she still felt life. With a sigh of relief, she could still feel the blood flowing in his veins. The sedative must have finally gotten the better of him, she thought.  
  
After removing her saddle off Stupid, she fished in her woven bag tied to it. She found a long nail that she considered lucky, and began to work away at the locks on the chains. After about one hour, she had opened all of the six locks. She yawned as she removed the last of the chains from the Hork Bajir's body and let them fall into a pile on the floor. Inez felt drained from her exertions. She retied her red hair, looked one last time at a chewing Stupid, and lay down on the floor across from the Hork Bajir and surrendered herself to sleep. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Second Rescue

Author's note: Okay the story starts earning its PG-13 rating here. You have been warned. (Wink) And please review! I accept anonymous reviews so don't be shy. Even if you want to flame me.  
  
Chapter Three: The Second Rescue  
  
Are you certain you want to do this? Hiart asked.  
  
Of course, she said smiling. I would not have asked you if I had doubt. she flicked her tail coyly at him.  
  
Hiart-Garnot-Tanal shivered all over his body. Casith may have been older than him, but she was still beautiful. Her body was slender, her tail elegant. In fact, the only thing that denoted age was her tanning fur. Hiart may have only met her yesterday, but he was smitten. She had been flirting with him since then, and had finally talked him into a private.meeting in her quarters. Hiart had been surprised at Casith's interest in him, since all of the other females at the compound had ignored him.  
  
Very well,he said. He was trying to act non-chalant; this would be his first time.  
  
He put his hands on Casith's face and kissed her. He kept his hands on her face, slid them down her neck, and down her back. His upper body was now touching hers. Casith wrapped her arms around his waist and began nuzzling him where his neck and shoulder met.  
  
Casith do you-  
  
Hiart's head snapped up and saw an older, scarred male standing in the doorway. He then recognized the male as War-prince Doslad-Pilth- Corras, the head of the compound.  
  
What is going on here?! He asked, or rather screamed. Before could Hiart could ask who he was to Casith, she released him and cried,  
  
Doslad! He made me, he seduced me!  
  
I most certainly did not! You were the one who has been indecently spreading her legs these last two days! Hiart accused.  
  
Are you going to allow him to speak to your wife like that? Casith asked Doslad.  
  
Wife? Hiart asked, and felt his blood congeal in his veins. Then all Hell broke lose.  
  
Doslad lunged for Hiart, pushing Casith out of the way so he could get a better shot at Hiart. Hiart ducked and charged out of the room, Doslad thundering after him. Hiart wove and leapt over all bodies in his way.  
  
Surely we can talk about this, Hiart pleaded with Doslad. If you would just allow me to explain..  
  
According to you, Doslad answered back my Casith is the local whore!  
  
Apparently she is Hiart thought to himself. To Hiart's horror, another prince called to Doslad asking what all the excitement was about.  
  
He insulted my Casith! Doslad answered. Oh, perfect, just perfect. Hiart thought to himself I now have two enraged morons to deal with. He could see that Doslad was now beyond all reason and would only be satisfied with Hiart's head as a trophy to wear on his bandolier. Hiart knew his only chance lay in the surrounding wilderness where he could only hope to lose Doslad and his supporter.  
  
Galuit drank greed fully from the stream. He had spent most of his time between the human city and the Andalite compound. The compound was a place that the Andalites had constructed after Earth had been liberated. It served as a space port and housing for Andalites during their stay on Earth.  
  
The trips to the human city had been pleasurable; the eating of human food had been the second most remarkable experience in his life next to lovemaking. Now he decided to give some of his time to enjoying the beauty of the environment of Earth.  
  
Saylan would have loved it here. He thought as he gazed at the unbelievable variety of fauna. Saylan had loved everything that grew out of the ground. He remembered their remarkable garden that had been the envy of the neighbors. His memory was interrupted by the sound of crashing plants and bodies. A harassed young male came bounding out of the thicket on Galuit's left, not even seeing him. He cursed loudly when he came upon the sandstone wall that cut off his escape. He then said string obscenities that slightly shocked Galuit. Then two males, younger than Galuit, but older than the one pinned against the wall emerged from the brush.  
  
No running now, usurper. One said that Galuit recognized as the commander.  
  
Please it was not my fault, I apologize entirely. the young one said.  
  
Excuse me, but I do not think two against one is very fair. Galuit said once he realized what they meant to do.  
  
Who asked you old one? the other sneered at him. Galuit bristled, this male did not deserve to be a commander so easily given to his emotions and in the company of such disrespectful people.  
  
I will have you know that I ma War-prince Galuit-Enilon-Esgarrouth and I will not be spoken to in such a manner.  
  
Stay out of this, the commander told him. This is between him and me.  
  
Your friend isn't. Galuit pointed out.  
  
Aright, you want to defend him, let us see you defend him. the commander said turning his rage on him. He lowered his head and charged Galuit. Galuit was ready for him and blocked his first blow, and knocked his rival's front feet from beneath him. He recovered quickly and started an onslaught of frenzied strikes. Over the commander's shoulder, he saw the younger male was holding off his own assailant very well. Galuit positioned his opponent and leapt at him. He startled and leapt backward, right into his friend. They fell over in a mass of tail and legs,  
  
Come, Galuit said to his young friendLet us retreat with honor while they are down, and you can tell me the reason for this attack. Galuit turned and leapt over the thicket and heard the young male following right behind him. 


	4. Chapter Four: With in the cave

Chapter Three:  
  
Mar Karee shuddered, his slack muscles sending out pulses of pain as he roused himself to wake. He felt like he had been pummeled by one of the monsters of the deep his mother use to tell him about. Despite the pain in his head, the vision of last night stayed in his head. For, even though he was not different, not a Seer, Mother Sky had spoken to him. In his dream, he had been on the Home world, even though he had never traveled there, for he had been born into slavery on Earth. It was just as his mother said it looked like, a great valley with tall trees covered in delicious bark. He had been feasting on the bark when the sky had simply opened up, he had no other way to describe it, and Mother Sky had spoken.  
  
He opened his reptilian eyes and found the human female sleeping across from him, eyes moving behind their lids in dream. "This human has been hurt by the yeerks like Mar Karee" Mother Sky had told him. "You stay with her, Mar Karee. Do not go back to the valley. She need you, you need her. She is your family now." Mar Karee focused on the human with the hair the color of fire, she seemed very small to him as all humans did, but now he knew that they could be very bad creatures. Humans hurt me, he thought. Why Mother Sky want me to be family with a human? However, if that was what Mother Sky wanted him to do, then he must do it.  
  
Mar Karee sat up, ignoring best he could the pain. He tried to rise to his full height of seven feet in the cave. Instead, his head connected full force with the low cave roof.  
  
"HHHHHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!" he cried involuntarily.  
  
The girl's eyes snapped open; Mar Karee could see even in the dim light their shocking golden color. Mar Karee heard the cry of a startled animal and pounding hoof steps. He turned his head over to the right and saw an animal that looked similar to both an Andalite and a deer.  
  
"Whoa, Stupid, whoa."The human said getting up herself. As she walked past Mar Karee to soothe the horse he saw that she barely came up to his shoulder. After she had finished rubbing the animals head and speaking so softly to it Mar Karee could not make out the words. Mar Karee watched quietly, feeling slightly bad that he had scared the animal. The animal had a coat color that Mar Karee had never seen before, that animal had both black and white furs mixed together with a blotch of white over it's rump with smaller black blotches on that.  
  
"Good thing Stupid is so laid back, that roar of yours could have woke the dead." She said to him. "But it's nice to see you awake."  
  
"Yes." Mar Karee answered. "What is Stupid?"  
  
"He's a horse, an appaloosa in fact. Also, the most goddamn stubborn horse you'll ever meet. Wanted to name him "Shithead" but my parents thought that was too vulgar." She said.  
  
Mar Karee nodded, only understanding about half of what she had just said. Inez saw his confusion and remembered what was said of the Hork Bajir; nicest aliens you would ever want to meet, but talking to them was like talking to a kindergartener.  
  
"So, how did those men capture you?' she asked.  
  
"They say to Mar Karee 'We need help to find our child.' So Mar Karee followed them to help. Soon Mar Karee far away from other Hork Bajir. Then the humans stabbed Mar Karee with a needle, and made Mar Karee go asleep, and when Mar Karee woke up he was in chains and in a cage." He explained.  
  
Like a kindergartener Napoleon she thought, he keeps explaining everything in third person. Do they all do this? She wondered, maybe it was just the way Mar Karee spoke, she did not know.  
  
"Listen, I can't take you back to your valley." She told him. "But I will take you to the police in the nearest town and they can help you."  
  
"No, Mar Karee must stay with you. Mother Sky said so." Mar Karee argued.  
  
This drew a surprised look from Inez, who after blinking a few times said, "Come again?"  
  
"Mother Sky say to Mar Karee that he must stay with human girl, be her family." He explained as if that was all there was to it.  
  
Inez was surprised; she had not guessed that Hork Bajirs had a religion. She wondered if Mother Sky was the Hork Bajir equivalent to her own Goddess. She knew the Goddess and her male counter part the God were suppose to exist in all things. Even, she guessed, in outer space. Could this Mother Sky and the Lady be the same entity?  
  
"This Mother Sky, is she a goddess? Existing in all things?" she asked Mar Karee.  
  
"She is our Mother, we are her children. When she weeps she sends down the rain so that the trees may grow." He answered simply.  
  
"Then I do believe that my Lady and your Mother are the same. In addition, we must do as she says. So, she wants us to stick together eh?" Inez declared, hoping she had this right.  
  
"Are you a Seer?" he asked her.  
  
"No, I do not have the true foresight, but I do serve the Lady, and I must trust her decision on this." Inez answered. "How deep we are becoming in conversation and I don't even know your name. What is it?"  
  
"Mar Karee."  
  
"And I am Inez Rowan Schwarz, but just call me Inez. And if we must stay together, I must tell you that I am traveling to Southern California in order to gain my commission."  
  
"I do not understand." Mar Karee said.  
  
"Then let me explain, the government said that anyone whose property was destroyed by the yeerks and has proof of ownership can now claim land in a special region set aside for that purpose. They are trying to cut down on the number of refugees." Inez explained, and when she saw Mar Karee still wasn't quite getting it she decided to put it in simple terms. "I am going to Southern California because people are going to give me a new home because the yeerks destroyed my old one."  
  
"Like Mar Karee's planet." He said.  
  
"Yeah, except I think it's going to be a long time before you get any of that back." Inez said. "Well," she heaved the saddle back on Stupid's back, and began cinching the girth." We had better start out; I only have three weeks before the deadline." She then tied her only weapon, her staff onto the cantle of the saddle, and led both Stupid and Mar Karee out of the cave, and the beginning of their journey.  
Author's note: Wow, that was long, but I think it turned out good. Allow me to explain the character of Inez since there is no animorph character like her. She is a Wiccan, a worshipper of many gods. (I suggest you look up on Wiccanism if you really want to understand her) Wiccans believe all gods are one, divided into male and female. (The Lord and Lady) I have always thought the Hork Bajir religion was a primitive form of this, so I decided to write this into the story. Wiccans are also into Earth worship and harmony, even if Inez is a little rough around the edges. Okay now that I've given you a crash course in Wiccanism, PLEASE review! 


	5. Chapter Five: The Attack

Chapter Five: The Attack  
  
The woman pushed her straggly brown hair from her eyes. She watched her smoky topaz haired daughter dance in the mud puddles from the light rain of the night. She was comforted by the fact that even though Roana had seen so much, she was still the happy imaginative child she had always been. The woman rocked back on her heels, leaned against the scarred tree trunk, and looked about her forced home. The yeerks had taken the agony of defeat out on her hometown using their bodies to burn all they owned into oblivion. Yet, the yeerks had been given the morphing power and their wretched home world back, yet her she was the true victim, living in a tent on soggy earth. She looked at the circular arrangement of tents that ringed the community fire and water supply. They had all come from many different places but with similar stories, experiencing their downfall at the hands of the yeerks. They were all truly dirt poor, their only possessions coming from the several support groups that had lent supplies.  
  
There was always the terrorist to worry about as well. Those who attacked the Andalite tourists and Hork Bajir in the name of true Earth liberation. They were also known to attack camps that could not be wooed into their way of thinking, killing and stealing the meager supplies. She happened to live in a camp that had declared its fealty to the government, and she did stand by this decision but if the camp was attacked, she knew it would be a slaughter. The Red Cross or any of the other groups did not supply weapons. She could only watch her back, attempt to somehow fashion a weapon, and run with Roana when the time came.  
  
"Mom, look at this snail, doesn't it have a pretty shell?" Roana asked, bring the writhing creature within inches of her nose.  
  
"Beautiful Ro." She conceded. She noticed ravens gathering in a tall sycamore arguing and, as usual amongst themselves. A common sight in an Oregon forest, but the woman felt shivers shooting down her spine. She knew it was a sign, but good or bad she could not decide.  
*******"There are the little traitors." Announced Joe as they reached the apex of the hill.  
  
James was directly behind him and looked down where the crooked finger was pointing. Joe was a far cry from handsome; he had seen plenty of battles before and after the yeerks. His head looked like a bear had been allowed to have a go at it. The top of his head was criss crossed with deep claw scars. His left eye was permanently shut with three ridges running across it. His left arm was bent at a slight angle so that it could never lay flat against his side. However, these were all marks of bravery and valor; he had acquired them while battling a Hork Bajir controller when he had escaped from the yeerks along with three of his friends. They had then formed an underground resistance and had fought the yeerks whenever they could. With bare hands, unlike those celebrated animorphs. James could see that before the fight that Joe had been an impressive man, blonde hair grew from the spaces between the scars. His eyes were Prussian blue, which looked down from a face that was six feet in the air. James could only hope to be like him one day.  
  
The refugee camp was below them, with an American flag waving in the air in the central yard of the camp, a gesture of open defiance. 'Morons'. He thought. They were supporting only another people who would conquer them. He could see that the camp was faring better than others were, a plump goose in need of plucking. James had not seen action yet, he was only nineteen, but he was sure Joe would allow him to prove his worth this time. He knew that killing came inevitably; the refugees usually defended the supplies to the death instead of giving them to a much better cause. James being in his idealistic phase of youth, thought that he could easily steal the supplies without blood shed.  
  
He heard the rest of the troop arranging themselves into battle positions on the hill. He lowered himself into the brush right next to Joe, heart dancing in happiness and excitement.  
  
"James, you are look out. Blow this whistle if you see the men grouping for a counter attack or anything else I should be aware of." Joe instructed, handing him the small tin whistle.  
  
"But, I am nineteen now. I am old enough now, I can take it." James protested.  
  
"No, you are not ready yet. I still need a reliable look out and I have found none to replace you." Joe said firmly, and James knew it was the end of the discussion. So, he sulked as the rest of the troop charged down the hill, with a shrill battle cry. He was playing the part of the kid again, and he knew the men would only continue to tease him.  
*******Roana's and her mother's heads snapped up at the cry. The woman drew in her breath sharply, gathered a stunned Roana into her arms, and dashed for the surrounding woods. She closed her eyes and prayed under her breath, trying to ignore the shouts and cries of the embattled and dying.  
  
"Wait!" The voice of an elder stopped her escape and turned to see the old woman who had watched Roana for her occasionally. She was holding out something that glimmered in the sunshine. She could see the woman had already taken a blow to her side that she now covered with her hand, the crimson liquid flowing between her fingers. The woman held out her hand, and she dropped the precious heirloom into her hand. The old woman's eyes lit up with unspoken gratitude, and the woman stood enthralled for a moment with those eyes.  
  
"Hey you!" a hoarse yell broke the second of tranquility as a large terrifically scarred man charged towards Roana and her mother. As her mother turned, Roana could see over her shoulder that the old woman attempted to stop the charge by tripping the ugly man. The man simply smacked her away, and gained his feet and renewed the charge. They were now outside the camp boundaries where the forest waited for them to find a place to hide.  
  
The woman knew she was more than likely doomed to suffer rape and/or death, but she would not accept such a fate for Roana. She was far more nimble than her pursuer even encumbered by the weight of Roana. She managed to out enough space between herself and the man to stop at an open meadow and scan for any nooks to hide Roana in. She saw a space between two large boulders surrounded by the roots of an ancient Ash.  
  
"Roana," she said as she placed her daughter into the gap. "You must stay here, don't come out despite what you hear. Don't come out until I come to get you.or until the first light tomorrow. You have to promise me you will do this one thing for Mommy."  
  
Roana nodded solemnly, and her mother gave her one quick last kiss on her warm forehead. Her mother backed up quickly and looked about for another escape route. She decided to attempt to make it to the river she heard babbling near by. As she stood for the brief moment necessary to assess the terrain when Joe finally caught up with her and grabbed her neck.  
  
"Ah, here is the little treasure." He said as he pried open her hand and drew out the old-fashioned pearl necklace. "This will buy a few victory pints for my men at the bar. Maybe even some women for the night. Women who know what's good for them." He added looking at the mother's disgusted face.  
  
He was a powerful man; his muscles did not even ripple as he flicked his wrist to jerk the woman's neck as he threw her to the ground. Her body fell in a slack pile her neck was broken. Joe did not even take notice as he walked back towards the camp, fingering the real pearls one by one. The meadow remained still even after the murder left, simple reverence for the dead. The only sound was the soft weeping of Roana, who had seen it all.  
**********(Brushes away a tear.) Poor Roana! Don't worry things get better for her next chapter. Like? Then Review! ^o_o^ 


	6. Chapter Six: The Discovery

Chapter Six: The Discovery  
  
I did not know she was married at the time! I am not so stupid as to lay with a married female! Hiart cried in his defense.  
  
Whenever you lay with a female that you are not married to, troubles always follow. Galuit answered back. I have seen it many times.  
  
I do not see why see did it, Hiart grumbled to himself. Was her husband not pleasing her?  
  
More than likely. Galuit said. His new companion was very talkative; he had not been silent for more than a minute's time since they had fled. However, Galuit had no other choice; they both knew that the commander was waiting to dole out punishments if they returned. No doubt, that hussy had woven quite a tale during this time. He sighed, he had always despised such females, they only made trouble, but Galuit never thought he would fall to one as well. Indirectly yes, but it still shamed him slightly.  
  
He looked over at Hiart who was still rambling on even though Galuit had tuned him out. He seemed to take no shame in the matter, the only thing that seemed to concern him was this Casith's betrayal. 'He is naïve 'Galuit thought, 'no wonder he probably formed affections for her.' Hiart was not exactly the Andalite definition of masculine perfection, his frame was too light, tail too short, and his face lacked any male hardness to it. Galuit knew Andalite females could be very judgmental on looks, but still it was not as if he was ugly or horrifically scarred, was he that desperate to lay with a female Galuit knew must be several years older than him?  
  
Than Galuit stopped dead in his tracks. So shortly, that Hiart who was a few feet behind ran into him.  
  
Hey why did you stop? Hiart demanded. When Galuit did not answer, he followed his gaze into the meadow before them and gasped. There was a human female lying on the far right of the meadow, her head at an impossible angle and her body very still. After staring in fascinated shock for a few moments, Galuit started moving forward.  
  
Wait! I do not think it is safe! Hiart called after him. What if whatever had injured her was still around? He had been briefed that great predators lived in Earth's forests and an Andalite should be cautious when in the wilderness. Galuit either ignored him or did not hear him at all; he walked right up to the human female.  
  
When he looked down upon her he knew it was to late, her eyes had already been frosted over in the gaze of death. She had no wounds on her, no predator had attacked her. He reached out with a hoof and daintily moved the head; he could feel the slackness in her neck.' So, that is how she went.' He thought. Why was she all the way out here, and alone? How had she suffered her fatal injury? He could see no way how she might have fallen or somehow gotten caught on a branch and then have fallen here.  
  
He heard Hiart approaching from behind. Looks like she has been dead for a few hours. he commented. It was true; the scent of decay was already drifting up to his nose. He felt his hearts stir with sadness, he may not have known her, but she looked so fragile and young, she had died all alone in a great wilderness probably very far from home. It reminded him to much of his own family's death; he turned away from her, and rested against a large old tree.  
  
What should we do? Hiart asked. Galuit did not answer he did not know. They could not just leave her to rot in this flied, but he did not know where a human settlement was, and they could not go to the spaceport, the commander was still waiting for them. He felt as helpless as he had on that day.  
  
He heard a stirring, a rustling of leaves. Not strange at all in a forest, but it was coming from inside the great boulder next to him. He blinked all of his eyes in wonder and slowly began to ring the rock, looking for the source of the sound. He found a gap between the two boulders whose third wall was actually the root of the tree. The rustling sound commenced again from within and he slowly lowered his upper body so that one eyestalk could peer in. Two blue eyes met his. He moved his face forward so that his two main eyes could see within.  
  
A human child was crouched against the back wall. Her hair a smoky bronze color that drifted around her small face in a great cloud. She was dressed in a simple garment that was secured around the waist with a piece of rope. Her eyes had a slight redness to them as if they were irritated. The child seemed miserable and frightened.  
  
Hello, Galuit said why are you hiding here?  
  
"Mommy said to." The child replied in a whisper.  
  
Galuit warily turned his eyestalks back to where the human female was lying. Why did she tell you to hide?  
  
"The bad people came to our camp, Mommy took me and ran, but the bad man hurt her. Roana was too afraid look at her; she said she would come for me later!" The child started sobbing, with liquid streaming out of her eyes. Galuit had never seen any creature do anything quite like this and at first was unsure how to react. He gently reached out and stroked the child's cheek with his fingertips. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face his shoulder. The last time a person had done that was his little Kildan right before he had left for his patrol duty. He responded without thinking like a parent, he wrapped his arms around her, and carried her out of the space.  
  
A human child? Hiart said when Galuit brought Roana out of the space. How did she get there?  
  
Her mother hid her. Galuit said simply and gestured towards the still body.  
  
That is terrible. Hiart said. He reached out to touch the child's cheek, an Andalite gesture of sympathy. Roana turned to look at him as he touched her cheek, and then bit his fingers.  
  
**********The plot begins to thicken. And if you want to keep it to keep thickening, press the little button on the left and REVIEW! ^o_o^ 


	7. Chapter Seven:Around the campfire

Chapter Seven: Around the campfire  
  
"Want bark? The Bark is good from this tree." Mar Karee said, offering a piece of pine bark to Inez.  
  
"No thanks, my digestive system really can't take bark." Inez answered, holding her hands up. Mar nodded, and climbed up even higher until he sat among the uppermost branches. Inez looked over at Stupid who was happily grazing by the stream. 'Everyone has something to eat but me.' She thought, covering her hand over her grumbling stomach. She had thought that by now they would have come upon a town where she could steal something to eat (she was as broke as the day she had been relocated.), but it now appeared that she had taken a wrong turn somewhere, or maybe holding the map upside down the whole way, she didn't know.  
  
'Really stupid eating that last can of chili for breakfast yesterday.' She chided herself. She decided that there had to be some berries or something in this forest that she could eat, at the very worst she could attempt to trap some small animal for food. "Hey Mar, I'm going to see if I can scrounge something up to eat. I'll be back in a little while, if I don't get back by sunset, come looking for me." She said, head craned to meet the eyes of Mar.  
  
"Yes." He answered mouth full of pinewood.  
  
Inez smiled and told Stupid "be good." before pushing her way into the thicket. After wondering around for about an hour, she found out that berries weren't exactly in season during fall. So then, she spent another three hours attempting to weave a rope for a trap from the fibers of a cedar tree. After finding out that she had no talent for weaving, she through the clump of fibers to the ground with a yell of frustration and jumped on them for a while. For about another hour she raged through the forest, cursing and kicking every unfortunate plant that just happened to get in her way. Her fury was only stopped when she misstep on a ridge and rolled down into an inactive campsite.  
  
"Ouch." She said as she climbed to her feet brushing off the dirt and crushed leaves. The campsite consisted of one tent, with a still smoldering fire pit in front of it. The fire pit was evidence enough that the camp was or had been very recently, inhabited. It obliviously wasn't a refugee camp; it was far too small for that. It was not until Inez had searched through the tents and found a variety of propaganda that she realized that this was a terrorist scout camp. She was hardly a patriot, but she had a deep dislike for groups that would make Stalin proud. If they were communist, that is, Inez had gathered that they just did not like Andalites or Hork Bajir.  
  
She felt cold dread rise in her, she had left Mar Karee all alone in a forest with terrorists. She took the rifle that she had found, and began to exit the camp until she saw a box full of what she had been originally looking for hanging from the branch of a sycamore tree. 'Maybe that will discourage a bear, but not me.' She thought as she carefully aimed the gun. Her grandfather had owned a ranch and had allowed her to use his gun to shoot all soda cans off the far pasture fence. She considered herself fairly good; she had even placed third in a neighborhood-shooting contest once.  
  
Her first shoot missed the rope entirely, her second shot grazed it, and the third one brought the box crashing to the ground. She placed the gun on her shoulder by its band, and gathered up the box, carefully holding the damaged bottom. She returned just as the sun touched the horizon to Mar and Stupid. (She had not been so blind in her rage not to take in landmarks.)  
  
"What is that?' Mar asked when she had set down the box.  
  
"Food." She answered simply.  
  
Mar Karee accepted the explanation, he did not know otherwise. "What is the other thing?" he asked.  
  
"A gun, you shoot people with it." She said and demonstrated by shooting a branch off a tree.  
  
"Are you going to use it?' he asked shakily. He had jumped about two feet when the gun went off. Stupid had pranced a little as well, but already his head was back down in the dry grass.  
  
"Only if I have too, I found it in a camp belonging to a human that might want to hurt you." Inez answered searching through the box for dinner.  
  
"How do you know that?" Mar asked.  
  
"He had things that only a bad person would have, but don't worry he no longer has a gun to shoot you with." She answered, running her hand down the barrel. She pulled out a TV dinner out of the box, a smile on her face, the last time she had had anything even resembling a meal was during the fourth of July at the camp.  
  
"I guess I'm going to have to make a fire to cook this with." she said. She walked over to the branch she had placed Stupid's saddle on and pulled out a box of matches out of her woven bag that she had tied to the saddle.  
  
************************"Blue Horse Man I'm hungry." Roana told Galuit from her perch upon his back.  
  
Galuit sighed inwardly, another problem to deal with. After much debate between him and Hiart, they finally decided to place the woman's body in the small space that he had found Roana in and sealed it with several large stones, forming a wall. They had performed a sober, short ceremony for the deceased. He and Hiart had performed the ritual for the dead and Roana had simply placed a small bouquet of flowers outside the tomb wall. The child seemed to be taking the death very well, but he worried that she was repressing, or perhaps the death was not real to her (he remembered her words when he first met her). However maybe he was just looking into it too deeply, he really did not know that much of the human psyche.  
  
They were now looking for a safe place to spend the night. In morning they would return Roana to her people, then he would search for away to leave the planet without running into the crazed commander. (He had decided he was not responsible for Hiart.) He knew that humans ate a wide variety of things, but there were also several things they could not eat, and he was unsure whether the diet of the young differed from the diet of the adults.  
  
He was scanning the forest for potential food candidates when Hiart said Look! Is that smoke?  
  
Galuit eyes followed Hiart's extended fingers and saw a telltale gray steak against the mauve twilight. It is, but where is it coming from?  
  
The fire had to be small, and as they walked towards it, he realized that it must be contained. A personal fire perhaps? Stop, I believe the fire is a personal one, and we do not know whose it is. Galuit told his companion.  
  
What do you mean? That we should not approach them?  
  
That is exactly what I mean.  
  
Come on, what human is going to hurt us? You just have to give them a good smack on the legs to get them down. Hiart said in an attempt to reason with Galuit. He took a few steps forward and with a quick sweep of Galuit's tail, he was on the ground. Roana giggled, Hiart glared at her from the ground.  
  
Why in Yaolin did you do that for?! Hiart demanded.  
  
That is exactly the type of attitude that would get people killed in battle. Galuit reprimanded.  
  
But the war is over! Hiart argued.  
  
That does not mean you should abandon wariness, it is a valuable ally. Galuit countered. We will approach the camp slowly, and will observe before we reveal ourselves, and we will only do that if I say so. he commanded. Hiart, who had risen from the ground, lowered his head in submission. Even though they were miles away from a military complex, Galuit was still a prince, and he a warrior. He had to obey Galuit. Seeing Hiart's submission, he felt slightly relieved. He turned his stalk eyes back towards Roana Can you do that? he asked her. She grinned, showing a smile with two gaps, and nodded.  
  
*********************Roana was caught up in a ritual of thanks to the goddess. She was certain the finding of the gun and the food were signs that the she approved of the friendship between Mar and herself. He watched in fascination as she took the peach cobbler section of the T V dinner (she didn't like it anyway) and put it into the fire and chanted words of thankfulness. She then mixed the rest of the meal into her small cooking pot and placed it right on top of the low fire.  
  
"So, know any good stories Mar?" she asked as she watched the flames lick the side of the pot. He launched right away into a story about a Hork Bajir who had fallen into the "Deep". (A land of monsters.) Inez could only partially listen, she kept hearing sounds that no small animal could make, and too lithe for a large predator. Deer perhaps? No, not at this hour so close to a fire. Inez had grown up half wild in the woods that had surrounded her home. Staying out all night sometimes with her cousins in the forest, she knew how animals moved. She decided to address whatever was walking rather clumsily around the campsite.  
  
She picked up her rifle and called out into the darkness "I know you are there. I will not harm you as long as you do not harm us. We are not terrorist sympathizers." She tensed as the dark went still; she was becoming certain that the intruders were human, and very likely the terrorists. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mar was on his feet and flexing his muscles. They might just have a chance if this was just a scouting party, or the scout she had disarmed.  
  
Put down your weapon, and we will reveal ourselves. A voice commanded from the dark. The voice had not come out of the darkness; it had gone into her mind. 'An Andalite?' she wondered. She had heard that they communicated mind to mind, but she had yet to meet one. 'My life just keeps getting weirder and weirder.' she thought, and put the gun's muzzle to the ground.  
  
The Andalites walked into the firelight. Graceful, quizzical, and dangerous came to her mind as she looked upon them. They were very impressive up close, more so than hearsay would have you believe. There were two of them, both adults, one was an indigo color and was lighter than the other was. The other was the perfect color of lapis lazuli, heavier in frame than the other, and seemed older. "So I guess you aren't the terrorist." Inez said after she had stared for a few moments.  
  
And you claim not to be. the lapis lazuli one answered.  
  
"How could I be with him following me around?" she asked indignantly, gesturing towards Mar Karee.  
  
Yes the Hork Bajir, how did you come upon him? the same one asked.  
  
"Do you think I would reveal such a thing to a complete stranger? Especially one that seems to know nothing of being a gracious guest."  
  
You have not invited us to join you. Indigo pointed out, speaking for the first time.  
  
"I will once you both shut up long enough to let me." She answered a little crossly. She did not care for the accusation, or the fact that lapis lazuli was interrogating her. "Come and warm yourselves by the fire, it always helps to have some extra eyes." She said, giving the necessary invitation.  
  
Galuit decided it was best not to press for more information. Roana had to eat, and the human adolescent seemed angry about his suspicion. Maybe he was being unfair to accuse her of possibly being a terrorist, but he knew only a fool lets his guard down. 'Do not worry too much you only have to deal with her for only a night and maybe another day. You will be free as soon as you return Roana to her people.' He told himself.  
  
Inez wrapped a cloth around her hand, removed the pot from the fire and left it to cool on a nearby log. She walked over to the saddle to untie her bedroll. Roana finally slid down from Galuit's back at the scent of the food. Galuit allowed her, and watched her with one stalk eye as he moved towards the fire to enjoy its heat. Roana being so young had not yet learned that things are can still be hot even though they have been removed from the fire.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelped when her hand encountered the pot. Inez nearly jumped out of her skin, along with everyone else around the fire, except for Stupid; he had seen her moving towards the pot.  
  
"What in the hell did that kid come from?!" she asked in surprise. Hiart answered before Galuit could silence him.  
  
We found her hiding in the forest. Her mother appeared to be killed by fellow humans.  
  
"That must mean that camp A-36 was destroyed, that is the closest one around here. That must be why that terrorist is here!" Inez said.  
  
Wait, you have come upon terrorist settlements? Galuit asked as he tried to soothe a trembling Roana that had her smarting fingers in her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, about two miles west of here, that is where I got the rifle and food from." Inez had decided with the explanation of where the girl had come from; that if she shared information so would they. "Most certainly one of those who killed her mother and probably destroyed her camp."  
  
Great, we are in a forest with armed humans that wish to kill us. Hiart said.  
  
"That is why it is good to have a companion by your side." Inez said, and smiled at Mar Karee.  
  
"Good companion." Mar affirmed.  
  
I agree, said Galuit however I merely wish to return Roana to her people. Then I shall be leaving this planet  
  
"I don't blame you with all the stuff going on now, but if camp A-36 has been destroyed it may take a while to find any survivors." Inez answered, digging in the box to find some utensils, and was rewarded when she found two forks. She tossed one Roana. "I am going down South to claim my land. I can show you where camp A-36 is, and hopefully we will find someone to take her in."  
  
We are you going down south for land? Hiart asked.  
  
"You see, I assume you heard about that battle where the animorphs destroyed the Yeerk pool? Well my house was one of those destroyed by the bomb along with my family. That is why after I was liberated I was sent to a refugee camp. Then two weeks ago the governor made an announcement that if you have proof of property, they would give you a section of previously unused federal land to do what you like with it." Inez explained as she began eating the mish mash in the pot.  
  
So, your government is trying to fix some of the damage by the yeerks? Galuit asked as he watched Roana shovel food into her small mouth.  
  
"Yes." Inez said taking a bite herself.  
  
And you have this proof of property?  
  
"Yep, I went back to the ruins of my home directly after I was freed. Directly after. I was lucky enough to find the deed, a piece of paper issued by the government to confirm ownership, in a condition that it is still fairly readable." Inez finished.  
  
So you use to be a controller? Hiart blurted out, and regretted it as soon as the words were out of his head. Inez's face had shown great anxiety; this was something she hated to talk about.  
  
"I was controlled, the controller was the yeerk." She said flatly, her face a little stoic. Hiart shifted nervously, he promised next time he would think before he spoke.  
  
"Should Mar continue with his story?" mar asked suddenly.  
  
"Sure, but first let's give our names. I am Inez Schwarz." Inez said. "And he is Mar Karee."  
  
I am War-Prince Galuit-Enilon-Esgarrouth, and he is Warrior Hiart-Garnot- Tanal.  
  
"And she's Roana. And she has eaten all of the food," Inez finished, frowning at the empty pot. Then mar started up his story again, and everyone relaxed, enjoying the fire, the stars, and the Hork Bajir's slightly melodic voice.  
  
*********************Okay. That took me almost a week to write. ^O_O^ but I think it turned out well. Next chap all six characters will meet I promise. I also hope to have chapter three of Sinequanon up within the next two weeks. I have this German exchange student coming today and she is going to be here for a week, so I won't have time to write. Otherwise, it would be up sooner. (I hope to have at least one new reader so REVIEW! You can also tell me how I am doing.) 


End file.
